The Rules of 'Short Stories Galore!' Wiki
Here are the rules laid out for everybody to understand. There aren't too many rules, but we need to keep some laid out. Read all of these thoroughly before contributing. The Official Rules The Official Rules of this wiki are rules that directly need to be followed. If broken, the means of violation will be a warning followed by a suspension and then ban/deletion in, normally, a week. Excessive violations of these rules may result in a permanent ban. 1. No spamming. Spamming is considered repetitive reposting of a certain topic. This can turn from being slightly tedious to being extremely annoying. Posting a forum thread twice or accidentally double-posting is fine. (See Official Rule #5. for story reposts.) 2. No plagiarism. This counts for a few things, but let me narrow it down. Do not copy/paste directly from another's story. Even if you've edited it some, it will still count as plagiarism. 3. No 'sequels' of stories made by other authors. This also counts as Plagiarism, but is slightly different. If you make a 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and so on continuation of another author's work, you will face consequences. The only exception to this is if the original author gave a say-so. However, you still need proof of the say-so, so give a link in your story that links the original conversation between you and them. 4. No intense grammar/punctuation mistakes. A few slanders here and there are allowed, but make the work look... Sloppier. If there are a noticeable, large number of mistakes in the current story, you will face consequences. 5. No repost of officially deleted stories. This means that, if a story is officially deleted by an admin, reposting of a story WITHOUT improvements made is unacceptable. And copies of stories made visible to the public will be counted as spam. 6. Vandalism. Vandalism will be met with the harshest consequences. Depending on the type of vandalism, greater and greater consequences WILL be met. '''As far, there are 3 types of vandalism, in consequential order. * 1. Editing Vandalism (To remove or add certain pieces of an article, often simply disorganizing the page.) * 2. Deletion Vandalism (To remove entire pages.) * 3. Impersonation Vandalism (To edit an article, seeming to be another person. This will be met with the harshest consequences of all the rules.) Violation Consequences Violation of The Official Rules 1. No spamming. Spamming is considered reposting the same topic over three-five times, depending on the circumstance. 1st topic spammed: Creator will be warned and last message will be deleted. 2nd topic spammed: Creator will be warned and only one message will remain visible. 3rd topic spammed: Creator will be banned for one day. 4th topic spammed: Creator will be banned for three days. One day of ban will be added for every topic spammed afterwards. 2. No Plagiarism. The consequences for the violation of this rule will escalate as plagiarism is repeated. 1st plagiarized story: Creator of story is given a warning and story is deleted. 2nd plagiarized story: Creator of story is given another warning and is banned for 1 day. The story is then deleted. 3rd plagiarized story: Creator of story is given another warning and is banned for 3 days. The story is then deleted. 4th plagiarized story: Creator of story is banned from this wiki for 4 days. The time banned adds another day every plagiarized story afterwards. The story is then deleted. 3. No 'sequels' of stories made by other authors. The consequences of this violation are exactly the same as # 2. 1st plagiarized story: Creator of story is given a warning and story is deleted. 2nd plagiarized story: Creator of story is given another warning and is banned for 1 day. The story is then deleted. 3rd plagiarized story: Creator of story is given another warning and is banned for 3 days. The story is then deleted. 4th plagiarized story: Creator of story is banned from this wiki for 5 days. The time banned adds another day every plagiarized story afterwards. The story is then deleted. 4. No intense grammar/punctuation mistakes. Violation of this rule apply as follows. 1st sloppy story: Creator is warned of the mistakes. 2nd sloppy story: Creator is given another warning and story is deleted within a week unless corrected. 3rd sloppy story: Creator is warned and story is deleted within 3 days unless corrected. 4th sloppy story: Creator is once again warned and story is immediately deleted. 5th sloppy story: Creator is banned for 3 days and story is immediately deleted. One day of ban is added every sloppy story afterwards. 5. No repost of officially deleted stories. Violation of this rule apply as follows. 1st unauthorized re-post: Creator is warned and page is deleted. 2nd unauthorized re-post: Creator is warned again and page is deleted. 3rd unauthorized re-post: Creator is warned for the final time and page is deleted. 4th unauthorized re-post: Creator is banned for 2 days and page is deleted. One day of ban is added every unauthorized repost afterwards. 6. No Vandalism. Violation of this rule apply as follows. Edit Vandalism: Creator is banned for one day and one day of ban is added every 'Edit Vandalism' afterwards. Deletion Vandalism: Creator is banned for 2 days and time of ban doubles every 'Deletion Vandalism' afterwards. Impersonation Vandalism: Creator is banned for 3 days and time of ban is ''tripled'' every 'Impersonation Vandalism' afterwards. This rule can change depending on the wrongful consequences of the user impersonated. ---- Remember. Whenever the rules say "... time of ban is doubled(/tripled) every (insert violation here) afterwards.", that means the time doubles(/triples) itself every violation afterwards. Say, you create a very sloppy story, on the 5th sloppy story (see rule above), first the time banned would be 3 days. Then 6 days. Then 12 days. Then 24 days, and so on. (This is simply an example. This ''IS NOT'' in actuality the time to be banned for making sloppy stories.) Maximum time banned: Yes, there ''is''''' a maximum time to be banned. Maximum times follow. * 1. No spamming. Spamming is considered reposting the same topic over three-five times, depending on the circumstance. (Maximum time banned is 14 days.) * 2. No Plagiarism. The consequences for the violation of this rule will escalate as plagiarism is repeated. (Maximum time banned is 21 days.) * 3. No 'sequels' of stories made by other authors. The consequences of this violation are exactly the same as #2.. (Maximum time banned is 21 days.) * 4. No intense grammar/punctuation mistakes. Violation of this rule apply as follows. (Maximum time banned is 7 days.) * 5. No repost of officially deleted stories. Violation of this rule apply as follows. (Maximum time banned is 21 days.) * 6. No Vandalism. Violation of this rule apply as follows. (Maximum time banned for 'Edit Vandalism' is 21 days.) (Maximum time banned for 'Deletion Vandalism' is 42 days.) (Maximum time banned for 'Impersonation Vandalism' is a 1-Year ban. Didn't expect that, now did'ja?) :Times can be rounded off if the time to be banned is close enough and the severity of vandalism applies. Category:Essential